Histoire de lycée
by Pleonasme
Summary: Je n'aime vraiment pas les fanfictions qui sortent du contexte du manga normalement, mais j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête avec des personnages bien stéréotypé presque exagéré ! Donc tout est dans le titre et bien entendu c'est de la pure romance.


" Sakura, amènes ça à Sasuke c'est urgent."

Karin qui était l'essence même de l'égocentrisme avait un seul regret dans sa vie, celui de n'avoir jamais réussi à conquérir Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était pour elle, le seul homme qui méritait de toucher sa magnificence.

Or, le jeune étalon à la crinière ébène n'avait jamais daigné poser le regard sur sa majesté. Car oui Karin était tellement imbu d'elle-même qu'elle aurait pu prétendre au trône dans le cadre d'une monarchie absolue. Heureusement pour tout le monde, l'époque des pouvoirs divins étaient abolis et la démocratie l'empêcherait à jamais d'assouvir ses désirs de suprématies.

Voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, couleur qui lui était d'ailleurs insupportable, hésiter elle fit un mouvement de tête avant d'afficher une moue de canard signe de son impatiente grandissante. C'est bien connu les monarques détestent attendre.

" Écoute je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée, soit tu y vas tout de suite soit je m'en vais avec Hinata et je déclarerais notre "amitié" révolue".

Avec un soupire de mécontentement, Sakura décida de donner gains de cause à sa Grandeur. En réalité elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Karin dont les prétentions étaient bien trop dépassée pour notre siècle, mais elle appréciait Hinata qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Karin c'était immiscé dans leur groupe dès son arrivée, il y a quelques années, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de personnels à son service pour porter son sac et autres basses besognes. Hinata et Sakura n'avaient pas eu le courage de l'ignorer sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée par les différentes corporations qui grouillent au sein d'un établissement.

En parlant de corporation, la jeune femme qui allait sur ses 17 ans s'approchait dangereusement d'un groupe adulé et craint, vénéré et inquiétant appelé "Le cartel des Terminal". Il était composé de garçons dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que leur narcissisme. D'autre y était car il avait noué un lien assez fort avec l'un de ses membres pour avoir le privilège de faire partie de ce groupe.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Naruto un jeune homme à la chevelure d'orge et au regard d'ahurie. Il disposait d'une aura très spécifique qui permettait la propagation de sa bonne humeur même à l'être le plus déprimé. Il avait hérité du surnom 'D'idiot". Jamais il ne s'en serait pleins, car il avait développé une théorie selon laquelle seul les individus avec de la personnalité pouvait espérer obtenir un surnom.

"Ah tiens, la douce Sakura ! Tu viens faire la factrice ?"

Un autre garçon venait de parler un sourire au coin figé sur son visage, il avait d'étonnantes canines anormalement longue et des yeux aussi fourbes qu'un chien. Bien entendu il avait utilisé le mot "douce" de manière ironique car la réputation de Sakura n'était plus à faire, elle était reconnue pour sa violence et elle était dotée d'une forme de dédoublement de la personnalité qui en ferais fuir plus d'un.

Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé, avant de porter son attention sur celui qui était sans aucun doute le chef de la meute, l'illustre Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il était adossé au mur en brique insalubre. Toute sa bande était réunie autour de lui fixant l'intruse pour en apprendre plus sur sa venue. Car au-delà des apparences ces beaux jeunes hommes étaient particulièrement friand de ragot et le commérage était l'une de leur principales activités.

Sasuke le regard hautain, comme à son habitude, fumait de manière nonchalante une cigarette, bien que cela soit interdit dans les lieux public. Il aimait apparaître comme quelqu'un d'inaccessible et au dessus de tout. Il n'avait aucune limite et aimait par déçut tout jouer avec les sentiments des jeunes cœurs fragiles.

Choisir Sakura en tant que coursière était loin d'être anodin car tout le monde savait que des liens étroits existaient entre Sasuke, Naruto ainsi qu'elle-même. Selon les différentes indiscrétions qui circulaient au sein de l'établissement ils auraient grandi ensemble et leur histoire aurait pu faire l'objet de multiple roman à l'eau de rose, notamment sur le sujet d'un triangle amoureux. En effet, il courait un bruit selon lequel Naruto aurait déclaré aimer Sakura et lui aurait chanté la sérénade près d'une journée entière sans s'arrêter afin qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments. Et cette dernière aurait supplié Sasuke a genoux de sortir avec elle il y a peu de temps. Bien entendu ce ne sont que des mythes qui servent à alimenter les discussions lors des heures creuses, car la réalité est beaucoup plus banale. La jeune fille s'était d'ailleurs éloigné de ces deux amis afin d'éviter d'être mêlé à ces histoires qu'elle trouvait particulièrement absurde bien que provenant de personne à l'imagination très certainement débordante.

Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire, car se montrer trop près de Sasuke signifier être détesté par un bon nombre des filles du lycée. Elle lui tendit le petit papier rose que Karin semblait avoir aspergé d'un peu de son propre parfum afin d'augmenter ses chances de réussite auprès du ténébreux. Sasuke soupira avant de jeter un regard vers les amies de Sakura et plus particulièrement la rousse à la coupe de cheveux déstructure, qui rougissait le regard niait. Ce papier lui promettait de nombreux mots doux agrémentés de promesses à la connotation audacieuses. Il lui pris le papier des mains ne manquant pas de frôler la peau douce de Sakura qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils avant de se reculer vivement.

Être entourer du cartel des terminal étaient pour elle une punition des plus vicieuses, elles sentaient déjà le regard de leurs admiratrices la poignarder. Elle se grattait nerveusement le bras attendant que Sasuke daigne finir promptement sa lecture.

Sai qui faisait également partis du cartel, ne manqua pas de lire la gène sur le visage de la rose. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même classe cette année. Contrairement aux autres années c'était la première fois que Sakura était séparé de Sasuke et Naruto. Bien entendu Naruto juste après la cérémonie d'entrée c'était rué chez le proviseur déclarant que c'était inadmissible et totalement irrationnel de les séparer tous les trois. Il ne réussit qu'à obtenir ces premières heures de retenue pour avoir terrifié le proviseur avec ces gestes démesurés. Mais pour Sai le fait qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble lui convenait parfaitement car depuis leur entrée au lycée, l'année de son arrivée, elle était la seule qu'il n'ait jamais regardé. C'était l'opportunité de ne pas avoir Sasuke sur son chemin et de tenter un rapprochement.

Naruto était collé à Sasuke dans l'espoir de dénicher une quelconque information croustillante à raconter à la cantine. Car Naruto avait une réputation à tenir celle de faire circuler les ragots autres que les siens. Il ne put réprimer un petit rire avant de déclarer :

"Elle met des couronnes à la place du point des "i" où je rêve ?

- Il semblerait." déclara le brun.

Sasuke froissa le papier dans sa main avant de le jeter plus loin tout en regardant la rousse dépité. Il n'avait aucun tact et c'était le cadet de ces soucis car il était le maître de ce lycée et il n'avait pas besoin d'un morceau de papier à l'odeur douteuse pour qu'une fille consente à retirer sa culotte. Les sentiments ça le rendait malade et personne ne méritait d'être à ses côtés tous les jours, mis à part Sakura.

Comme il voyait qu'apparemment le message n'avait pas été assez claire pour sa magnificence, qui attendait toujours le retour de Sakura en compagnie d'Hinata, il attira la rose contre son torse qui manqua de trébucher et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En réalité elle rageait intérieurement. Il repoussa délicatement des mèches de cheveux rebelles de sa joue avant d'y déposer un doux baiser en s'assurant que cette fois Karin aurait compris l'information. En relevant la tête cette dernière semblait pester à voix haute et entraîna Hinata par la manche à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Sakura ce dégagea rapidement, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de mise en scène et elle savait qu'elle était l'instrument de Sasuke pour faire fuir les filles qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais elle ne dit rien et s'en alla alors que la sonnerie venait juste de retentir. Sai, dont l'action de l'Uhiwa ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer sur un air de provocation :

" T'en a pas marre de jouer avec elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Sasuke le regard dure.

- Arrête de la faire souffrir, elle mérite mieux."

La tension était palpable et Sasuke ce rapprocha de Sai les mains dans les poches un air de défit plaqué sur le visage. Le ténébreux adorait jouer et il aimait également les défis cependant il avait une horreur maladive des défaites, il ne résista pas à l'envie de provoquer Sai qui bien que calme semblait tendu.

" Très bien, si elle mérite mieux essai de sortir avec elle. Si tu y arrives je te la laisse.

- Compte sur moi."

Sai couru rattraper Sakura qui avait pris une petite longueur d'avance sous le regard amusé de l'Uchiwa.

Quand il arriva à son niveau elle lui adressa un sourire angélique comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était à se demander si elle aimait être traité comme un simple objet soumis au désir du ténébreux.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux à côté des escaliers ils purent apercevoir deux autres membres du cartel qui était absent quelques minutes auparavant. Shikamaru et Chôji se trouvait tous les deux collé contre le mur l'un affalé aussi lourdement qu'un amas de déchet semblant somnoler et le second dont le regard portait vers les escaliers contemplant avec aisance les quelques parties de culotte qu'il pouvait apercevoir des filles qui le gravissaient .

Sakura ne manqua pas de le remettre en place en lui infligent une tape sur la tête, ce dernier sous le coup de la douleur en lâcha son précieux paquet de chips avant de s'insurger :

"Non mais t'es pas bien Sakura, t'as vue ce que t'as fait à mes chips ils sont tellement émietté qu'on dirait les étoiles d'une galaxie !

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'est tellement vicieux ce que tu faisais ! souris-t-elle"

Elle les salua rapidement alors que Shikamaru commençait à sortir de son sommeille et que Sai lui faisait de signe de se dépêcher d'entrée dans leur salle de classe.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa, Karin et Hinata n'étaient toujours pas à leur place et elle espérait que cette histoire avec le chef du cartel n'allait pas créer trop de tension avec la rousse.

Les minutes défilaient d'une manière particulièrement lente, tellement que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses griffonnait des barres pour chaque minutes passé à la manière d'un condamné qui attendrait le moment de la libération. Un coude contre sur le bureau, sa main bien fixé sur sa joue elle soupirait allègrement de mécontentement. Soudain un événement vînt interrompre son état second. Un petit bout de papier venait d'atterrir sur son cahier avant de rebondir jusqu'à sa trousse. Elle aimait particulièrement ce genre d'événement inattendu car ce morceau de papier pouvait détenir bon nombre d'information. Hinata et Karin n'étant toujours pas là, la curiosité et la tension étaient donc à son comble et elle trépignait intérieurement de découvrir l'origine de ce papier. Sans plus attendre elle le déplia lentement et fut surprise de découvrir une écriture qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à maintenant, sans doute celle d'un garçon au vu du manque de rondeur et d'application dans la formation des lettres. Elle put y lire :

_Ça te dit de se balader un peu après les cours ? Sai_

Elle était à la fois excité et troublé ne sachant pas vraiment quelles intentions pouvait bien se cacher sous ses mots. Sai qui semblait fixer sa réaction du fond de la salle fut surpris de la voir, lui sembla-t-il, en véritable conflit intérieur ce parlant à elle même. Il en sourit avant de la voir se retourner le plus discrètement qu'elle le put en lui affichant un sourire angélique. Il en fut ravis mais brusquement elle sembla se raviser puis fit finalement non de la tête. Apparemment elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision et de ce fait elle retourna à ses réflexions.

Un bruit particulièrement agaçant provenant de derrière la porte empêcha le professeur Kakashi de poursuivre son cour et Kakashi n'aimait pas ce qui n'était pas prévu. Il soupira d'ennui Ainsi toute la classe put profiter du débat qui faisait rage à l'extérieur de la salle.

"Va s'y entre je te dis !

- Mais non moi je vais me faire engueuler, mais toi il t'aime bien ! déclara Hinata.

- Comment ça il m'aime bien ! Arrête de faire ta mijoré c'est un ordre !

- Sinon tu relèves un peu ta jupe Karin sa passera très bien !

- Mais oui et puis j'ai cas me mettre en sous-vêtement aussi...

- Oh mais quelle bonne idée !"

Soudain, et dans un fracas assourdissant, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe laissant Hinata étalé au sol aussi distinctement qu'un mollusque crut suivis de Karin une main sur la hanche la tête haute inspectant la classe. La délicate Hinata ce releva particulièrement gêné et tendu, elle fixait nerveusement ses pieds des larmes au coin des yeux.

"Ça va Hinata ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

- Ah oui, je viens de perdre toute crédibilité devant les personnes de ma classe donc je crois que de toute façon j'ai vécu le pire.

- C'est étonnant tu n'as pas bégayé je te félicite ! Va t'asseoir."

Il lui afficha un grand sourire. En public Hinata était inexistante et quand on lui adressait la parole elle mettait bien trop de temps à répondre ce qui en agacé plus d'un. De ce fait peu de personne avait l'occasion de l'entendre parler et le fait qu'elle le face avec autant d'aisance lui avait valu bon nombre d'œil écarquillé.

"Karin tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure que je remplisse ta feuille de colle.

- C'est de l'injustice ! Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme une vulgaire élève mes parents sont de hauts dirigeants il est naturel que vous me témoignez plus de respect !

Kakashi ce contenta de reprendre son cour. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir la démarche rigide dut à l'énervement. Le hasard fut que sa place ce trouva à côté de celle d'Hinata. Mais en réalité elle avait donné un petit coup de pousse à ce hasard et trafiqué le tirage en sort du début d'année pour mettre Sakura à l'écart. La rousse était particulièrement cruelle avec les personnes qui ne satisfaisaient pas son bonheur et Sakura en tournant autour de Sasuke et en ayant autant de lien avec lui faisait partis de ces personnes. Sakura sourit à Hinata qui déployait ses affaires sur son pupitre et lorsque leur regard se croisa la ténébreuse le détourna le sien aussitôt avant de fixer intensément son cahier sans adresser un signe à Sakura. De toute évidence Karin avait encore manigancé quelque chose. Sakura soupira puis la sonnerie marquant la fin du cour retentit enfin.

C'était la fin de la journée et à travers les fenêtres on pouvait apercevoir le crépuscule mêlant le ciel d'une multitude de couleurs chaudes. Karin avait tiré Hinata par le bras pour qu'elle se dépêche de ranger ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle de façon à laisser Sakura derrière. Cette dernière était afféré à prendre son sac soudain une main s'abattît sur son épaule de manière délicate. Elle se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise Sai qui était de plus en plus prévenant à son égard. Il remit lentement ses lunettes en place dont les montures étaient rouge et donnait un peu de chaleur à son teint d'albâtre. Bien qu'ayant accepté le défi de Sasuke, en face de Sakura il n'osait pas exprimer ses sentiments et il se retrouvait intimidé. D'ailleurs il ne l'a regardait presque jamais dans les yeux pour éviter de rougir car sinon il succombait rapidement à ses gestes brusques, ses expressions exagérées, son regard captivant et sa chevelure enivrante. Il passa nerveusement un bras derrière sa nuque, c'était la première fois qu'il proposait de la voir en dehors des cours.

"Tu as décidé ?"

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la salle de classe et qu'elle semblait encore plus divine que dans ses rêves au contacte des lumières se reflétant sur sa peau, ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver.

Elle détourna vivement le regard de Sai pour le poser sur la porte. Sasuke était adossé à l'entrebâillement de cette dernière et elle ne put s'empêcher d'oublier totalement Sai dont la timidité avait laissé place à un énervement non dissimulé.

"Tu n'avais pas cour dans ce bâtiment Sasuke, s'emporta Sai.

- Je suis venue chercher Sakura."

Sakura avait l'habitude de rentrer avec Naruto et Sasuke depuis le collège cependant en général il ne ce fatiguait pas à la chercher, d'ailleurs elle devait souvent leur courir après car le ténébreux ne s'évertuait en rien à l'attendre malgré les plaintes de Naruto. Sai savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas ça par affection, mais parce qu'il était joueur et qu'il avait sans doute déclencher sa première distraction de l'année. Distraction à laquelle il allait se prêter entièrement. Sakura hésita un moment.

"Rentrez sans moi, j'ai quelque chose de prévu."

Bien qu'heureux Sai en fut totalement décontenancé. Sakura s'opposait rarement aux décisions de Sasuke. Sasuke la dévisagea pendant qu'elle se perdait dans l'obscurité de ses yeux. Elle avait conscience de l'avoir certainement froissait car Sasuke avait tout et obtenait tout sans aucun effort juste avec sa prestance et sa beauté. Étonnamment il se contenta de sourire légèrement :

"Comme tu veux."

Elle put discerner une certaine nostalgie sur son visage avant qu'il s'en aille. Elle suivait chacun de ces mouvements, tourmenté. Sai compris alors l'emprise que Sasuke avait sur celle qu'il aimait, elle en était totalement folle. Son regard ce fit beaucoup plus triste et elle sembla chercher ses mots bougeant sans cesse sur elle-même comme si ça seule envie était de lui courir après.

"Euh... Excuse moi mais... commença t-elle.

- On fera ça une autre fois ce n'est pas grave."

Il lui adressa un sourire forcé qu'elle ne discerna pas avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle le put laissant derrière elle une légère odeur de fleurs et de fruit provenant du parfum qu'elle avait mis le matin même. Elle s'excusa une dernière fois en souriant et en le remerciant avant que les dernières mèches de cheveux rose ne disparaissent entièrement de son champ de vision. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour la contempler, radieuse, rejoindre le ténébreux qui ne s'arrêta même pas pour lui prêter de l'attention. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait sa comédie pouvait donc s'arrêter. Sa haine envers Sasuke ne faisait que s'agrandir, il ne supportait plus sa façon de manipuler les gens qui l'entouraient.

Une jeune blonde, aux yeux parfaitement bleu et qui avait été convoqué par le secrétariat, traverser encore dans les couloirs presser de prendre enfin son bus qui la mènerait à son domicile confortable ou elle pourrait enfin prendre un bon bain aromatique bien mérité. En passant devant l'une des salles de cours toujours imprégné du crépuscule qui commençait peu à peu à disparaître, elle aperçut un jeune homme tenant ces lunettes dans une main tout en essuyant ces yeux à l'aide de sa manche.

Elle voulut d'abord lui dire de partir, car le lycée allait bientôt fermer et qu'il pourrait se retrouver enfermé toute la nuit. Bien entendu elle l'aurait dit de manière négligée et indifférente et aurait sans doute même montré un visage peu amical comme à son habitude. Mais rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé ne ce passa.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête et que leur regard ce croisa elle put lire sur son visage une tristesse indéfinissable qui la bouleversa à son plus grand étonnement. Elle était d'un tempérament survolté et ne trouva aucun mot. Elle bafouilla un instant en rigolant nerveusement avant de le voir honteux détourner la tête le regard anéantit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme pleurer et celui-ci n'était très certainement pas du genre à le faire fréquemment. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré son intimité et elle se sentait presque mal à l'aise. Elle cessa de faire l'idiote et articula d'une voie douce et rassurante :

"Tu sais le lycée va bientôt fermer."

Il remit rapidement ses lunettes sur son visage avant de lancer son sac sur son épaule. Il lui accorda un dernier regard aussi profond que l'abîme et elle s'y perdit comme transporté par une délicate brise de printemps, elle en frissonna. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte elle ne put s'empêcher de se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Ino et toi ?"

Il se retourna, surpris, avant de lui accorder un sourire déchirant de peine, mais pourtant tellement angélique que pour la première fois de sa vie elle rougit.

"Moi c'est Sai."


End file.
